geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode: The Krabby Killer
You know me as Zach, I love Spongebob, I'm watching it even today, although I'm older. But one day, I was watching Spongebob on demand, when I saw one single episode, like with episodes that haven't had a second episode yet. It was titled, "The Krabby Killer", it didn't even have a description, only the shows description. The intro was honestly, completely normal, even the title card was, it played the normal music, it started out as a usual Krusty Krab episode was, Spongebob making some patties, Mr. Krabs counting his money, Squidward wanting to bang his head until he died. The next scene was the same, also. Spongebob was giving a patty to Mr. What'sIttoya, saying, "Here you go sir, a deluxe krabby patty with extra onions!" The transition card said, "At Closing Time", Spongebob had locked the Krusty Krab, and was ready to walk home, when he heard a ruckus behind the "Grease Trap". He removed the dumpster, trying not to splat in the Hidee Hole, he saw a door and asked, "What's behind this door? I've never even knew it was here." He opened the door, there was an elevator, I was honestly suprised by this, he then sat in the elevator for about 5 minutes. The elevator opened, with Spongebob walking in complete silence, then, there was another door which said,"BUTCHER CELLARS" Spongebob opened the cellar door and saw fish tied up, with a shadow holding an axe. The next scene is truly disturbing, the axe then was lifted in the air, and Spongebob was drenched in blood, he screamed to make my eardrums burst. The shadow turned out to be Mr. Krabs, placing the organs in a box that said, "FROZEN PATTIES", I couldn't believe what i saw, Spongebob was then caught by Eugene, Spongebob ran into the elevator, with the doors closing on Mr. Krabs, who let out a shriek, with blood splattering everywhere in the elevator. Spongebob had ran as quickly as he could, with him slamming his door, and Mr. Krabs through the window, staring at Spongebob. Spongebob then replied to himself,"I think I'll get ready", it now showed Spongebob, brushing, with Mr. Krabs in the bathtub, crawling when Spongebob went in his bed. The next scene showed Spongebob POV, Mr. Krabs was holding an axe, with a demonic laughter, with Spongebob screaming, it completely broke my eardrums. A transition card appeared with Frenchy saying"THE NEXT MORNING", there were about 4 cop cars around the pineapple, with doctors picking up Spongebobs open body, and Mr. Krabs was chained on a wall, saying things like, he can watch you, he can touch you, he then broke out and pinched the cops' faces off entirely. The screen went black and it show Patrick standing near a cross, he looked pale. It next showed his rock, we were now in Patricks POV, it showed Mr. Krabs, holding his axe, with that demonic laughter again, with Patrick screaming, surprisingly normal. A title card had said, "THE END", I had 2 things to say, 1. Who the F@@K made this episode? 2. Why would they air it on TV, anyway? I phoned up Nick once the episode had ended, they told me, "There is no such episode by that name, kid, could someone have hacked into your local Nick?" I told them, "No, I was watching Nickelodeon On Demand, and it said the description about the entire show," They told me to call my TV provider and my phone provider, so I phoned Verizon, and they told me to call my TV provider, I called Xfinity, I showed them a video, I can't show it here because I'm not signed in on 2/4/20, they told me an employee who worked on demand made a tape to show his pals here at the HQ in South Jersey. I know they brought down the Lost Episode, but I'm sure, that if it gets on YouTube, it would be shown to everyone.